


Overextended

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-17
Updated: 2004-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lex, you remember what happened the last time we tried using my superspeed when we were making love, don't you?"<br/>"The best two minutes of my entire life?"  Written for Thamiris' Porn Pact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overextended

## Overextended

by HYPERFocused

<http://members.aol.com/hyperfocused/>

* * *

The last LexCorp board meeting before Lex fully dedicated his time to the gubernatorial campaign ran longer than he had expected, and left him feeling tense and agitated. It was nearly midnight when he finally walked into the Penthouse, tossing his suit jacket onto a chair instead of hanging it up the way he usually would -- a sure sign of his exhaustion. He watched as the lights and temperature adjusted automatically to his preferred levels, a little cooler than Clark liked. 

According to Lex's design, the environmental controls adjusted to Clark's preferences when they were both home. Though Clark was ostensibly unaffected by extremes of temperature, "normal" for him was a little warmer than it was for Lex. Lex assumed it was due to Clark's childhood in an un-air-conditioned farmhouse, as opposed to the drafty mansions in which Lex himself had grown. 

The apartment's chilled air meant Clark was still out on patrol, or perhaps working a story. Either way, he wasn't home in bed, where Lex had been imagining him all night, naked and waiting for Lex's return. Yes, Lex was tired, but the possibility of some much-needed time with Clark would surely give him a second wind. 

That is, if he ever had the chance. It seemed like they were rarely in the same room together, much less the same bed - or any bed, for that matter. Lex had been busy with business and politics, and Clark had been dealing with a rash of natural and man-made disasters. It had kept both of them from being home for any length of time, and when they did get in, they were both too depleted to do anything but sleep. 

It wasn't fair. After the day Lex had had, he needed to unwind with Clark, or more preferably wind himself around Clark's strong sinewy form until it felt like they'd morphed into one body. 

Lex had nearly fallen asleep with the historical novel Clark had gotten him when he felt the rush of wind that signaled his return. The scent of human waste struck him a moment later. 

"Sorry, Lex. It was a tough one. I'll go hop in the shower," Clark said, leaning down to give Lex a swift kiss. After all their time together, he knew Lex always wanted it, even when Clark wasn't at his freshest. 

"Okay. Just wake me up if I fall asleep while you're gone." Lex yawned. 

He didn't, of course. Lex woke up when daylight started streaming in through the windows. He was alone, covered in the quilt Martha had made for them. Clark's "Earthquake. Honduras. XOXO," note stuck between the pages of Lex's book, which Clark had placed on the bedside table. Then he had left to handle yet another emergency. 

Lex wished he could get mad about it, but he knew what he had gotten into when he'd asked Clark to move in with him. He had no right to deny the world their hero, much as he'd like Clark all to himself for a change. Anyway, he knew Clark felt similarly about his absences. They had to find a way to spend some time together, or he was going to lose it. 

It wasn't until two days later that he had the chance to approach Clark about it. "Do you know how long it's been since I've fucked you?" Possibly not the smoothest of opening lines, but he hardly had time for subtlety. 

"I'm not sure, Lex. I haven't exactly been keeping track. Too long?" 

"Well, since you had to keep track to remember, I'd say it's been much too long. I've missed you. I want you." 

"I know, Lex, me too. It's just been awful timing. I'm sorry. But it'll get less hectic when you're in office, right?" 

"Sure, Clark. I'll be less busy when I'm running the entire state." Lex laughed. 

"All right, I see your point. We'll just have to work harder to make time for each other. I know my mom and dad used to schedule dates on the calendar. I didn't know what those little smiley faces meant until Mom clued me in when I married you." 

Yes, thinking about Clark's parents' sex life was really going to help matters. No, he had a better idea. "Clark, you can fly around the world in less time than your average television commercial break. Network TV, even, not those really long breaks they have on basic cable. Why couldn't we use your superspeed to give us time to be a little - intimate?" 

Clark sat down next to Lex and sighed, patting him on the knee like he was placating an errant child. By all rights, that should have put Lex right out of the mood, but it didn't. Superior as Superman could be, underneath he was still the Clark Lex loved. Besides, the spandex and secret polymers of the suit reminded Lex of a very expensive condom, something neither of them had felt the need to use since Clark had come clean and admitted he could neither get, nor spread any Earthly disease. Lex had further postulated that since he'd come to the planet as a toddler, the likelihood he carried any Kryptonian sex-based infections was pretty damn small as well. 

As it was right now, neither of them would have had any use for a condom anyway. The combination of Lex's grueling schedule both training his successors who would be handling the day-to-day chores at LexCorp, and working with Pete on his campaign for Governor meant he had come home exhausted - when he had come home at all. 

For his part, Clark had been busy as well. Perry had not taken kindly to all of Clark's mysterious disappearances, so he had assigned him supposedly safe Metropolis City Council meetings to cover. It was hardly Clark's fault that Lois was using that time to get under the skin of the Metropolitan organized crime faction, who used these meetings as a legitimate cover for their illegitimate actions. As usual, Lois didn't know when she was getting in over her head, and it was up to Clark - Superman - to dig her out. 

Lex had to understand that, Clark told him. The only thing Lex did understand was that it had been weeks since they had had any real alone time, and if he didn't fuck Clark soon he was going to go mad and build some sort of doomsday machine. A night in bed with his husband was all that stood between normalcy and the fiery end to all life on Earth. Clark would probably call that overkill - "Just because you can't get laid doesn't mean nobody else should, Lex" - but Lex was frustrated enough to pretend he didn't give a damn. 

"Lex, you know we can't do that. You remember what happened the last time we tried using my speed when we were making love, don't you?" 

"It was the best two minutes of my entire life. Well, except for when you saved me on the bridge." It had been, too. Lex remembered every exquisite second of it, while at the same time the experience had blurred into a collage of cocks and mouths, hands and asses that Lex couldn't quite divide into their separate entities. It had been overlapping layers of the greatest pleasure he had ever known. 

"Yes, and you had friction burns for a week. You couldn't even wear pants without chafing. Don't you remember? We had to tell everybody you were honoring your Scottish ancestry by wearing a kilt for the anniversary of Robert the Bruce's death. I still don't think Lois believed a word of it" 

Lex winced at the memory. It wasn't that he had forgotten, it had just been worth all the discomfort. "Well, it was either that or a dress, and that's not going to happen." Oddly, Clark looked a little disappointed at that. Interesting. Lex made a mental note, and put it into the "never say never" pile. 

"All right, so that's out. What do you suggest? Because let me tell you, Clark, this lack of performance at home is going to affect my job performance before too long." 

"So, what, the future of your shareholders depends on your sex life?" Clark laughed. He was right, it did sound ridiculous. 

"Right now, it feels like everything depends on our sex life. Tell you what, Clark. I'll let Pete handle the meeting with the PR people, and you tell Perry you need the day off. Tell the League, too. Let them handle things for a while. They owe you." 

"I'll see what I can do. You know I want this as much as you do," Clark told him. 

But wanting it, and getting it were two different things. A sex scandal involving his soon-to-be-ex Public Relations manager, which of course had to be covered by the Planet's star reporter, Lois Lane (leaving a double load of stories for Clark to investigate alone) meant Lex and Clark were both even more swamped. Lex wondered if he could blame his father for this, somehow. He wouldn't put beyond the grave machinations out of Lionel's ability. 

The last of the snarling, rabid-dog reporters had left, and Lex was enjoying a quick bottle of water when he heard the commotion. Loud voices and the sound of breaking glass. He pressed the security button under his desk, but it was too late. Strong hands grabbed him, and he felt silk covering his eyes, while a warm, rough voice said "Enough is enough, Mr. Luthor. I'm kidnapping you." 

"You are? Can you wait until I tell my assistant I'll be gone?" As soon as he felt the kidnapper's pie-scented breath waft over him, Lex knew he was in no real danger. The feel of spandex covered muscle made Lex aware Superman had switched to the dark side. 

"All right, Mr. Luthor. We'll allow you this one request. But don't think this means we'll go easy on you." 

"I'm sure you won't. In fact, I'm willing to bet you'll go very hard." Lex couldn't see Clark, but he twisted around and felt for what he could reach of him, Clark's erection evident under Lex's touch. Clark's choked moan letting Lex know Clark wasn't as in control as he'd thought. "But how can I know you mean business? You could be bluffing." 

A sudden rush of air under his desk, and the surprising. hot up-and-down motion of Clark's mouth let Lex know Clark was serious about his mastery of the situation. God, Lex loved when Clark took matters in hand - so to speak. Though he'd used his superspeed to remove Lex's pants and boxers, the movement Clark used to suck Lex's cock was slow and achingly sweet. Lex had had an unfortunate amount of familiarity with kidnappers and hostage situations, but none of them had been as enjoyable as this one. Clark's incredible suction massaging Lex from root to tip. Lex came, loud enough for his entire staff to hear, if Clark hadn't sent them home. 

"I should tell Pete, as well", Lex commented, as soon as he'd pulled himself back together. "He'd want to be in on the negotiations." Though certainly not in the same way. 

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Luthor. Mr. Ross has already been converted to our side." Clark gave his best impression of an evil cackle. It wasn't a bit scary, reminding Lex of the Hecubus character from the Kids in the Hall. "If I recall correctly, Mr. Ross's response was 'Get Lex out of here, and get him laid before he blows a gasket. Just please, spare me the gory details when it's all over.'" That did sound like Pete. 

"It isn't your gasket I'd like to blow," Lex told him. He couldn't see Clark's expression, but he could clearly hear the intake of breath. "So what are your demands, anyway? A professional kidnapper would have spelled them out right away. What can I do to insure the safety of my employees?" 

"Your employees have nothing to worry about. My only concern is you. Besides, I thought you didn't negotiate with hostage takers, Mr. Luthor." 

"No, that was my father. I think you'll find I'm a little more flexible, at least in certain cases." Showing the speediest acquiescence into Stockholm syndrome anyone had ever seen, Lex pulled his captor down for a kiss. By the time they separated, Clark was flushed and panting, and even the masking properties of the costume couldn't hide his erection. 

"Flexible, hmm?" Clark said, scooping Lex into his arms and flying off with him. "Just how I like you." It was how Lex liked Clark, too. Willing to bend the rules a little so the two of them wouldn't break. 


End file.
